Neptune Vasilias
Neptune Vasilias is a major supporting character of RWBY. He is a student at Haven Academy and a member of team SSNN. He helps to save the world of Remnant from the Grimm. He is the main love interest of Blake Taiyang, and he is the partner of Ghira Kai Sun. Biography Neptune originally came from Shade Academy with his best friend Ghira Kai Sun, and they started attending Haven Academy with two other members to form team SSNN. When arriving in Vale, Neptune spotted Blake Taiyang and immediately took an interest in her. Later on, he reveals he knew all along that she was a Faunus and talks with her over her involvement with the White Fang, in which she starts to relax more. Afterwards, Neptune and Sun enroll at Haven and begin their time as students at the academy, and he and Sun consistently work alongside both teams RWBY and JNPR in fighting the Grimm in fierce battles and skirmishes in various assignments, while also partaking in activities with the two teams. Neptune also advances his relationship with Blake. After the fall of Haven, Neptune and Sun begin searching for what's left of team RWBY and JNPR. Eventually, Neptune and Sun met up with Yang Branwen and Weiss Schnee. Neptune ventures with Sun to the island of Menagerie with Yang's dog, Zwei, and they find and reunite with Blake, and to their surprise, a revived Lyrha Nikos. Neptune starts searching for Ruby Rose along with Sun, Yang and Weiss, and, after they are joined by Lyrha, Blake and Zwei, they eventually make their way to Mistral, reuniting with Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, and together, they all fight the hordes of Grimm in Mistral. Neptune and Sun help the combined teams RWBY and JNPR in fighting their way across Remnant until they reach the land of the Grimm. With Sun's help, Neptune then helps the two teams break into the castle of Salem, while he and Sun hold off a swarm of Grimm to allow them time. After Salem is defeated and the Grimm are destroyed, Neptune marries Blake and settles down with her on Menagerie, having two children with her. Personality Neptune is very calm, friendly, relaxed and easy going, and maintains an air of coolness and is very respectful and carefree. He is shown to be fun loving and is very kind and friendly towards others. While maintaining the image of a cool and popular student, he is very patient and understandable figure, and he is also something of a geek as well, and was very playful. However, he could be sensitive at times and was known for being afraid of water. He could also be quite clumsy and awkward in social situations. Appearance Neptune is a very handsome young man with a somewhat tall height and has light skin with a light tan. He has blue hair and blue eyes and he has a very fit, athletic and muscular build. He speaks in a soft, yet mature and cool voice and maintains a calm tone. Abilities Neptune is a highly skilled and capable fighter. His semblance allows him to mimic the moves of his opponents. His weapon is a rifle that can transform into a trident or a Guandao which can give out an electric shock. Relationships Blake Taiyang Neptune showed a strong interest in Blake, and was one of the first to see through her bow and realize her as a Faunus. Eventually, as the two talked, Neptune and Blake developed a strong attraction for each other, leading to Blake and Neptune forming a close bond. As such, Neptune and Blake start working together on various objectives, working very well together. The two even start entering an intimate romantic relationship, even kissing a few times. After the fall of Salem, Neptune marries Blake and they settled down on Menagerie together. Ghira Kai Sun Ghira is Neptune's best friend, and they often spend much of their time together, conversing or just hanging out. They work very well together and are supportive of one another, showing strength when both are fighting the Grimm together. However, the two do bicker and fight sometimes. RWBY Chibi Neptune Vasilias appears as one of the supporting characters of RWBY Chibi. Just like his canon counterpart, Neptune in Chibi is shown to be incredibly friendly and relaxed, though he is also shown to be dimwitted, sensitive and immature. Trivia Category:RWBY Category:Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Optimists Category:Bully Slayers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Enforcers Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Rescuers Category:Guardians Category:Determinators Category:Gunman Category:Cowards Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Healers Category:Hunters Category:Insecure Category:Right Hand Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Incompetent Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lustful Category:Elementals Category:Neutral Category:Normal Skilled Category:Brutes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Hard Workers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Shy Heroes Category:Lawful Category:Chaotic Category:Altruistic Category:Disciplinarians Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Recurring Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Vigilantes